


Le Seuil

by Cleophas (Targaryen_StormBorn)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalistic Thoughts, M/M, Masochist Will Graham, Possessive Behavior, Sadist Hannibal, Sassy Will Graham, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targaryen_StormBorn/pseuds/Cleophas
Summary: Will Graham has inherited the ability to regenerate lost body parts, and doesn't mind losing a few to keep his bank account flooded.Hannibal Lecter is fond of donor WG-2152 and goes out of his way to make sure no other lesser creature gets their grubby claws on his meat.A chance meeting changes Will's life forever.!!!Updates are slowwww because I’m actually planning this shit out !!!
Relationships: Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Jimmy Price & Brian Zeller, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

It started off in college when Will needed a way to pay off his quickly mounting debt. When he was out of graduate school, it was a way for him to feed and take care of his equally growing pack of strays. Will believed in only the best for his ragtag furry family members and a raw diet wasn't cheap.

So despite the disapproval from his father, Will used his family 'gift' of regeneration to make a living. To his devotee father it was akin to prostitution. 

Every month or two Will would go to Baltimore, he was well known after years and was on friendly terms with most of the staff who long got over his antisocial and awkward mannerisms. In the twelve hour surgery Will would have all of his limbs removed. Sometimes he would be missing a few organs or on one memorable occasion a testicle. Within a week he'll be out of the hospital, limbs pale and fully regenerated. His bank account would also have grown a couple of zeros.

His parts would then be used for amputees, testing, and food for various man eating creatures that Will preferred not to think about. He also avoided thinking about the amount of people running around with his fingerprint and hairy legs.

Will was "giving people their lives back in more than one way." The hospital recruiter, Jack, had told him. Jack was very clearly one of those who held a prejudice against the paranormal, wrinkling his nose at the blood donors who frequented the hospital.

Will could tell it stemmed from childhood, violence was a part of it, injured or dead family members for sure.

Jack had taken an interest in Will as soon as he learned not only about what his body was capable of but also is mind. Jack had close contacts with the FBI from his time there and urged Will to use his degree. 

Urged, was putting it lightly, Jack was forceful as if he was a vampire and could compel Will to do his bidding. While Will gave it some thought, he could save lives with his talent, the thought of working under men like Jack was unappealing. Will was also afraid, terrified that the darkness that lingered near the edges of his mind would grow stronger.

So yes, Will technically sold parts of himself for the Baltimore State Hospital to do with as they saw fit. There were worse ways to make money.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter receives the call after a particularly drawn out and dull session with one of his unfortunately regular clients. He puts down his pencil and answers his phone with a clinical  
"Dr. Lecter speaking."

"Hullo, this is Garrett from Butcher Burt's, this is a courtesy call informating you that we have received a shipment from donor WG-2152. You are first on the list, when can we expect you?" A cheery voice rang out.

"I'll be there within the hour." Hannibal's replies a smirk finding its way across his face, mood suddenly lifted.

Hannibal Lecter could remember a time when humans would coward in damp caves from the horrors of creatures such as himself. When they would gladly offer up their first borns if it meant the survival of their villages. When they knew their rightful place. When he could hunt freely.

However, the tables turned as humans began to multiply. They invented new weapons and strategies which brought the slower reproducing races to a truce, in order to insure the continuation of their race. Hannibal was swept up in it despite the fact that no human could kill him, he was forced to adapt to a new way of living. A new world where he had to take his meals from already dead and 'ethically sourced' pigs. If only to keep up his cover and hide his not so ethical hobbies.

Oh, how his tastebuds revolted at the subpar meat, until WG-2152 that is. The man was human, he knew from the first bite. Yet as the same arms and organs kept appearing for sale, he knew that there was more to the unknown donor. He must have had something paranormal in his bloodline in order to keep up with a steady supply of parts.

Hannibal locked his office door mouth almost watering at the thought of tasting that exquisite flesh once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early because this is mostly set up. Our boys meet next chapter :) 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think, comments and kudos feed my fickle muse.

Will was awoken by a wet tongue along his jawline. While that might be the start of a steamy morning by most people's standards, Will knew it was one of his dogs impatient to be let out. 

Will groans cracking his eyes open to the smiling face of Winston.

"C'mon, can't you wait another hour." After his donation Will usually slept like the dead, unable to get any true rest at the hospital. He hated the smell, the feel of over bleached sheets, and the oppressive atmosphere of anxiety and despair. It overloaded the empath and followed him into sleep.

Winston whimpers, lifting up a paw to swipe at Will's face. Will heard the sounds of multiple nails clicking his way from somewhere in the house. Well that was a clear 'no'.

After his pack relieved themselves and all tummies were full Will collapsed back into bed, asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

Will's sleep was once again interrupted this time by an incessant ringing of his cell phone.

" 'lo." He mumbles not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey Will, how are you feeling?" Alana's sweet voice floats into his ears, pulling him fully from his half asleep state.

He clears his throat a few times "Um, you know the usual, hungry." 

Regeneration took its toll on his body, he often couldn't shove food fast enough into his mouth for a few weeks afterward. 

" Well you're in luck, I was just about to invite you to lunch. I'm in the area." Something about her voice instantly put him on edge, he couldn't place what it was but he was sure he would find out.

Will hung up after making plans at their usual place in an hour, he didn't bother dressing up. Alana made it clear she held no romantic interest in the empath, but he took a shower at least.

When he arrives a few minutes late, Alana was already seated at the small diner, looking completely out of place in her designer clothes. The half-fae held the eyes of every patron in the joint. 

She stood to greet him with a quick hug and smile before they sat down. They made small talk before their food arrived, which Will devoured in less than five minutes. Alana to her credit didn't look too disgusted, used to Will's animal like hunger by now.

" So why did you really want to meet?" Will asks bluntly. 

"Keen as always, Will." She sounded amused but there was embarrassment coloring her tone.

"I'm not going to lie. I was asked by Crawford, who was asked by a former colleague, if you would take a glance at a current case." 

Will's answer was immediate.

"No." 

Will had done a few cases for this ' former colleague ' each one more brutal than the last. Alana's face didn't change clearly expecting his answer but the hopeful look didn't fade.

"You know what these cases do to me." He hisses through his teeth not meeting her eyes, knowing if he did his resolve would crumble.

"I know Will. I hate to ask but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious." Alana's voice became soothing, he felt her hand touch his. 

"They're killing kids Will."

Damnit. 

"Hand me the file, I know you have it."

He ignores her sigh of relief and studies the file. As she said it was full of images of children, they looked as if they were asleep, not violent then. Necks snapped, no pain. Ages five through ten, all humans. No sign of a break in. Will closes his eyes, information pouring and rearranging themselves.

Will opens his eyes with a gasp. 

"You're looking for someone who works at their elementary school, recently divorced, or recently separated from their partner. An affair, messy, they weren't granted rights to their kids. They were left for a paranormal creature. Each one of these kids have at least one nonhuman parent. The killer sees themselves as a savior, releasing the children from an unholy union." It all came out bullet like, not as elegant as his usual profile but pictures were always harder.

"Thank you." Alana was sincere but that didn't ease the crawling underneath his skin.

Hannibal left the butcher with arms full of the most tantalizing smelling upper thigh. That is not why the barest of smiles curved around his lips. 

Distracting the clearly high Garrett was easy, as was logging onto the computer system and finding out where today's deliveries originated from.

Baltimore State Hospital.

His previous employer.

Too easy.

Whatever creator clearly was on his side for this endeavor. What would have been easier is if they had a name and address for the particular human. However, Hannibal had been expecting this hurdle and if he had to admit, enjoyed the chance to hunt.

Hours later, while his house began to fill with the scent of cloves and spice, Hannibal made a call.

"Good evening Alana." 

The next morning Hannibal rearranges his appointments for the next week and spends most of his day half engaged with his clients. Which normally he may find rude, if they had even noticed the difference, he would have. Yet the imbeciles wept and raved as usual, leaving Hannibal to his fantasies.

Hannibal wondered what drug cocktail would keep his prey pliant but would not affect the taste. Would the muscles atrophy if he kept the man chained in his basement? Would the man appreciate the taste of himself when Hannibal fed him bits of his own organs? 

Hannibal's musings kept him entertained for much of the next week as he began to prepare recipes that would best showcase the unnamed man's taste for his next feast, that is if he chose to share.

Alana greeted him as he entered the hospital with a smile and a quick but warm hug. She smelt as she always did, the sickly sweet smell that the fae tended to have and underneath notes of spicy chilli. It was not unpleasant, but far from the most appetizing.

"Thank you again for offering your services." She walks at a brisk pace and Hannibal easily keeps up with her. 

"It's my pleasure. I am fond of volunteer work and I'm afraid I have not been able to indulge since I left for my own practice. I find myself missing the medical field as well." 

Drawing blood to be used, in part for transfusions and to feed the vampire populations, was nowhere near as complicated and delicate as surgery. There was, of course an ulterior motive, he would have unlimited access to the hospital donor list.

The day was mundane but fruitful. Hannibal had already memorized the dates in which the deliveries tended to arrive and it was a simple thing to cross reference with the data system. There was after all only one person that was a repeat organ donor.

William Graham.

Wolf Trap, Virginia.

Will couldn't sleep, four fingers of whiskey later, and it still alluded him. He could feel the exhaustion with every fiber of his being, not having slept nearly as much as he should have in order to recoup. He could still feel the residue emotions like oil slick on his brain. While it wasn't as violent as the last few cases, the children caught in the crossfire disturbed him.

He can't help but to think if he would be able to save more lives as a cop, like he was on the path to do. Could he have prevented their deaths? Not all of them, but he could have caught on faster. Done more than just observe. It wasn't the first time he cursed himself for his selfishness, he knew it wouldn't be the last.

Will sighs and gets off his bed accepting defeat. He made his way outside half his pack following him. It was nearing three am and he knew the air would feel nice on his overheated body. As soon as he steps outside his pack went wild. Winston was the first and soon the entire pack was howling, including the ones previously at rest.

Will's eyebrows furrow and he glances at them.

"What's wrong guys?" He asks them, wondering if they sense a coyote. 

They trail off to a whimper as they backed completely from the front door. Their anxiety was palatable.

Will looks out into the darkness, seeing nothing in the dim moonlit night but vague outlines of the trees. Yet an uneasiness crept over him and not entirely from his pack's actions but he had the feeling eyes were peering out somewhere in the darkness. He closed the door as goosebumps erupt across his body.


End file.
